A telecommunication system configured for storing and exchanging data between device operatively connected to the peer-to-peer telecommunications system is described in WO2018032890A1 document, which discloses a method and system for distributing a digital content. The method comprises: a content device receiving a download request sent by a download client, the download request comprising an upload transaction ID and a license transaction ID of a content file to be downloaded; the content device determining, according to the upload transaction ID and the license transaction ID, whether the download client has license information for downloading the content file, and if so, sending the content file to the download client; after the content file has been distributed, the content device sending a download transaction request to a content transaction processing device, the download transaction request comprising download information; the content transaction processing device receiving the download transaction request, determining that the download information is valid, generating a download transaction, and sending the download transaction to a blockchain processing device; and the blockchain processing device receiving the download transaction, and adding the download transaction to a blockchain. The content device sends a content file to a download client only when the download client has download authorization, thereby limiting a distribution range of a content file. In the embodiment of the present invention, there are multiple copyright management or content distribution processes, such as uploading and downloading of content files, licensing, and the like.
Document US20160283920A1 discloses A method for authenticating a chain of custody utilizing blockchain technology, whereby digital evidence or other digital content is acquired and then hashed to produce a hash fingerprint/signature and then immediately or instantly submitting said hash fingerprint/signature to the blockchain using the blockchain network protocol, forming an immediate verifiable chain of custody without human interaction or requiring a trusted third party. According to US20160283920A1, a hash of a document is stored in a blockchain database, thereby allowing for future verification of the content of this document. However, the information about the origin/owner of the document and about relevant moment in time, when said content of the document was hashed (timestamp) is missing in this solution.
A copyright authorisation management method and system is described in WO2018024062A1. The method comprises: obtaining information of a copyright owner; sending a contract determination notification to a corresponding copyright owner client according to the information of the copyright owner, the contract determination notification carrying copyright related information of an authorised work; receiving transaction information returned by the copyright owner client, the transaction information including contract information determined by the copyright owner according to the copyright related information; obtaining an effective contract transaction according to the transaction information, the effective contract transaction including a signature satisfying a preset number of rules; persisting the effective contract transaction in a blockchain. The copyright authorisation management method and system implement the online signing of contracts and the persistence of signed contracts on the basis of blockchains, thereby increasing copyright authorisation efficiency, and ensuring that contracts are unique, trustworthy and tamper-proof.
None of the prior art solutions provides a reliable method for certifying at the same time information about the contents of data, information about the origin/owner of the data and information about the timestamp of registration of the data with this contents from this origin/owner.